DoodleBob
Doodlebob hails from a single episode of Spongebob Squarepants called Frankendoodle and also from the Drawn to Life sequel, Drawn to Life: Spongebob Edition. The cartoon This episode aired a long time ago and was when Doodlebob was both introduced as a character of the series and taken out of it too. The beginning of the episode starts off showing an artist at sea working on something when he drops his pencil into the ocean. While it was falling, Spongebob and Patrick were playing a game of rock, paper, scissors with their bubbles. When the pencil hits the ground, the two start running around scraming until they start to think that it may in fact be a giant pencil. Spongebob touched it and realized that it is just a giant pencil. Spongebob takes the pencil and draws a jellyfish. When it becomes alive is when they realise that they do not have an ordinary pencil in their grasp. Patrick then takes the pencil and decides to draw a caracature of Squidward. When this comes to life Patrick decides to erase it for good. Patrick then decided that he wanted a mustasche so Spongebob drew him one and afterwards it flew away only to become hair for Squidward. After Patrick's mustasche flew away, Spongebob decided to play a few pranks on Squidward. The first one was the classic money gag in where you tie string to a dollar bill and be amazed at how greedy people are as they try to catch it. When Squidward tried to pick up the dollar bill, Spongebob yanked it away thus making Squidward fall and drop his hair which then flew away. The game The game begins the same way the episode does in which an artist at sea drops not one but two pencils into the sea where at the time Patrick is walking around. When the pencils hit the ground, Patrick doesn't run around screaming this time. This game takes place after the events of Frankendoodle as evidenced when Patrick has a hard time remembering what not to draw. He starts to remember the details of what it is as he's drawing it. After he's finished drawing Doodlebob, the drawing comes to life once more and starts to terrorize all of the ocean after grabbing the second pencil that fell. Patrick then runs to Spongebob to tell him what happened but forgot what he was supposed to tell him. After a few moments, Patrick remembered and told Spongebob about Doodlebob's revenge and so the two decide to create a hero to fight Doodlebob with. This is similar to the first Drawn to Life game except this time you cannot name your character but instead Spongebob does. The name he gives is "Doodlepants." After this, Doodlebob captures Spongebob and puts him in a cage. This is also similar to the beginning of the first game where Wilfre captured the mayor of a town eventually named by you and put him in a cage of Shadow Goo. The similarity is that both of these rescue missions are tutorial levels. This game and the original share some similarities with each other but there is a major difference that seperates this game from the other. In this game you get to use the abilities of others instead of your own. The three helpers who you'll use and what they do are: Spongebob who can deploy a square shaped shield around you to protect you for a short time; Patrick who can be used as a boomerang to hurt enemies; and Squidward who can use his clarinet to stun enemies for a short time. Doodlebob has drawn quite a few new drawings that will try their best to stop Doodlepants from winning. He even took the time to draw a Doodle robot. Some of the new drawings of Doodlebob's are: Doodle bats, Doodle Sandy, and Doodle rammers. During the course of the game you'll see a doodle version Patrick called Doodle Patrick on the Flying Dutchman's ship. It has been thought that a doodle of anyone is supposed to be their polar opposite in terms of how their brain works as this version of Patrick is very smart and cunning as shown when The Flying Dutchman is angered by the fact that there are doodles messing up his ship. Doodle Pat tells the ghostly spectre that Spongebob and his friends are the reason his ship is being messed up and the Dutchman believes him. Another example is when later on when Doodlepants, Spongebob and friends get to the back of the ship (I don't know the nautical terms for the sides of a ship) and Doodle Pat meets them there. He then explains to them in a very sophisticated way to not interfere with Doodlebob's plans. Category:Spongebob Squarepants Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Drawn to Life villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Bosses